Harry Kennedy
Harry Jasper Kennedy is the husband of Geraldine Kennedy. He arrived in december 2006 and met the vicar, he apparantely fell for her instantly. He is an accountant from London who says 15 years of living in a London flat and the doorbell never rang once. An attractive young man, Harry was seen as boring to the rest of the village because of his job as an accountant, but to Geraldine he was everything she could ask for. Dating Geraldine Harry was visited by Geraldine on his first night in Dibley in Sleepy Cottage, In the conversation, Geraldine notices that Harry has a lot of books. His favorites are by John Le Carre, and he's reading Birdsong. Alice likes Jill's Gymkana, and the Mole with the Poo on His Head (children's book..the dog did it.) Alice stole some of his books, a kettle and wisk while she was there. Geraldine makes her take them back. Alice says she is without sin, since she is God's "vessel" (i.e. the Da Vinci Code...Alice=Chalice). God's Alice's great-great etc. grandfather. Geraldine is concerned that Londoners are coming into the village buying cottages and using them as weekend retreats rather than living in the village. She calls them "Townie Bastards". Of course, Alice has no couth, so she calls Harry a "townie bastard" to his face... They met in the street and arranged a date to a restaurant, at this point Harry still did not know that Geraldine was the local vicar. At their date, they got to know each other better and Geraldine told him that she was a teacher of special needs. Unfortunately for her, David Horton exposed her for the local vicar, which was embarrasing for her. Geraldine also addmitted that she thought accountants were extremely boring which was unfortunate for her as Harry later addmitted that he was an accountant. The next official date was when they met in the street and held hands. Geraldine counted it as a second date, so that they could kiss on the third (with tongues). That night, Harry visited Geraldine, as she'd been watch Emma Thompson in Sense and Sensibility, which had made her cry. She joked with Harry about the noise Emma made when she discovered her beloved wasn't married after all. Geraldine makes this funny sound several times and they laugh. Harry said the reason he was visiting was that since he was an accountant, he was afraid that Geraldine was in debt and he didn't want her to get in arrears because of it. Since that visit would "constitute a third date" and on the third date, they could kiss "with tongues", (Two "dates" before no kissing, only holding hands as an intimate contact on the second meeting.). She slips under and between his arms, and asks when he wanted to collect, and he said immediately. So we assume they do. Mistaken identity The day after they kissed, Geraldine saw Harry in the street and ran up to him but before she could speak, he answered the phone and called the person on the phone "darling". "Darling" will arrive at 3:00 p.m. that day and they will take a lovely long walk. Geraldine suspected a girlfriend. Later on, her suspicions were confirmed when an attractive young lady (later turned out to be Rosie Kennedy) visited Harry, with luggage, and they went for a walk in the country. Geraldine followed them down the road, through the forest, etc, but gave up. Then she notices them coming back over a field gate, and she hurries down the road, but has no place to hide. So she jumps into a deep puddle with which she'd had an embarassing moment in a previous episode. She stays under water until Harry and Rosie pass by. Later she is bathed and dressed and she runs into Harry. He mentions he's not seen her in a while,(maybe a day), and she says she's been busy writing a sermon on fidelity. Harry introduces her to Rosie, first name only, and Harry and Rosie leave for dinner? Rosie is very nice to Geraldine. Geraldine is puzzled and heart-broken. In a very sweet moment, Alice visits Geraldine that evening and explains that Gerri is actually married to the village and is loved by them all as a family. Several wives and at least 5 husbands from the Village Counsel. In her way, Alice loves Geraldine, and is trying to bring her comfort. It's a sweet, sweet moment. Proposal to Geraldine Harry proposed to Geraldine on that same night. He went round and asked her to marry him, from past experience, Geraldine thought he meant he wanted her to marry him to Rosie. She says she will do it in a tone of resignation and sadness. Then asks Harry when he'd like the "Big Day". Harry is puzzled, but he's so nervous, he lets her go on. She says the church calendar has December 22 open and that would be a romantic time of year. Harry agrees. Geraldine says that they might as well fill out some of the paperwork. She asks for his full name: Harry Jasper Kennedy, and the name of the bride. He says he doesn't know her middle name. Geraldine tells Harry that she hopes it isn't as weird as "Jasper" or it will sound like a sitcom. He still hesitates, and she fusses at him nearly at wits end. Harry says her name is Geraldine Grainger...she says, "WHAT???" and he repeats. She rushes to her feet and makes the same noise as Emma Thompson. (Sense and Sensibility is mentioned in their first scene together as one of her favorite books, along with the Bible, which Harry says is a bit farfetched for him.) Geraldine askes him who is the woman he's been sleeping with and he explains Rosie is his beloved sister and best friend, who has come down to help him talk over his feelings for Geraldine. She does thatnoise a couple of times, then excuses herself and runs screaming from the room. First Geraldine runs to Sleepy Cottage and kisses Rosie over and over. Then runs, screaming the whole time, to the church and rings the bells (so funny! You just know how pent up she's been.) Then back to re-question Harry, and he explains that he's loved her from the very beginning and is convinced they will be happy forever. She screams in his face, twice, then she rushes into his open arms and kisses him. (It's heart-warming and adorable.) Then they laugh...and we laugh and sigh. Marriage Harry married Geraldine in a service organized by the village. He never said a bad word about any of the villagers even though showing physical signs of annoyance. He was also annoyed by Geraldine's choice of vicar, who kept flirting with Geraldine. Nevertheless, they got married as planned and are now living together in Dibley. Alice arranged the wedding at first picking a beautiful white gown that looked like a monk's robe. Then Owen drives the white limo. by and splashes it with mud. She changes into her best pajamas, red and white flowered, and goes on to be married. Alice dressed the bridesmaids in 'Doctor Who '''Dalek costumes. Owen wired small bombs down the aisle to shoot confettii when Geraldine past by the pews. Geraldine's friend, another vicar, is Jeremy played by Hugh Bonneville (who also played Robert Crawley 8th Earl of Grantham, in the master piece classic, ''Downton Abbey). He's hilarious, but annoying to Harry and Geraldin. The council act as Harry's groomsmen. Geraldine's middle names are revealed during the wedding practice. Manager He is now a famous Manager and manages new Client Jim Trott he also organises Outings/Gigs/tours/Holidays/ a fan-base and a Fan club. Harry is also the father of twins, unofficially and off screen Category: Characters